One Shot
by GleekStarkidPotterheadEyebrows
Summary: ONESHOT songfic to JLS One Shot! Troy has something important to ask Gabriella, but will he gather up the courage to ask her? And how will she react? A fluffy Troyella! Please Review! XD Happy Valentine's day!


**A/N: Hey I'm Back, I know I should be updating_ EHS 2 AGHS_ but i just don't have the inspiration for it, so I've put it on HAITUS, since I have terrible writer's block with it, so i think by curing it is by doing a oneshot- which is called _One Shot_, wierd huh:D Anyway its an amazing song by JLS- if you haven't heard it then just type JLS in on Grooveshark and click on _One Shot_, I love the song, also their others _Everybody In Love_ and _Beat Again_. Don't forget to review!!!! ;D**

**Anyway, enough with my rambling, on with the story!!... :P**

**

* * *

**

**One Shot**

_She's the kinda girl boys read about in magazines, glossy magazines  
She is the only one I think about leading lady in my dreams  
Hey I have waited so long, to gather up my courage she has got me love drunk fumbling my words  
Times running out, gotta do it now  
She's the one I cannot live without_

Yeah.. She's the one I cannot live without  
Yeah.. Yeah.. Yeah.. Yeah

Troy Bolton was the 'Golden Boy' of East High, the basketball captain of the mighty and undefeatable Wildcats, his head was totally in the game that he fell in love with at the age of 3 years old, he was meant to be celebrating the triple win of that day- winning the basketball championship against their enemies West High Knights, winning the leads in the musical with a girl he had only known for two weeks, and said girl winning the scholastic decathlon, but right now he was focused on finding this girl in the mob of students celebrating the eventful day.

_Gabriella, where are you?_ Troy thought to himself, looking around for the midnight curls that fell to her ribs, the bright bold red dress hugging every single curve on her body, Troy could not thank his lucky stars enough at how in the world Gabriella Montez had met him one night- making an instant connection and then being transferred to HIS school in HIS homeroom, as to Troy, she was perfect, basically the definition of beautiful, the woman every guy wanted to have in their arms, she was Troy's dream girl and right now his mind was definitely not on basketball.

"Hey, Hoops what are you staring at?" His best friend and fellow teammate Chad Danforth asked, looking content in the fact of winning the championship and that he had just asked Taylor McKessie out.

"Ah, I see, look dude why don't you just go and ask her out, everyone knows you like her! Or else someone else will beat you to it!" He said looking in the same direction as Troy, seeing the brown-haired beauty that had caught the captain's attention since her first day.

_You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again  
The clock is ticking down, it's the final round  
So tell me what it is that's stopping you now  
You never know unless you try  
You'll only regret sitting wondering why  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by  
when love's on the line_

"I...I can't" Troy stuttered embarrassed, feeling like the whole room was staring at him,_ was he really that obvious?_ He silently enquired. "It'll change our friendship dude, and I don't want that..." He trailed off as Gabriella caught his stare, from chatting animatedly to Kelsi and Taylor, and smiled at him radiantly, as he gave a nervous, strained smile back.

"Ugh, friendship!! Just go ask her out, she likes you too, it's so obvious, I mean you two were practically making out before, what was stopping you then?!" Chad replied obviously getting frustrated.

"Erm... let me think... oh yeah YOU!!! If you hadn't interrupted us then we wouldn't be having this conversation! Couldn't you see that I was about to kiss her? But nooooo you had to give me the ball then, and then Taylor had to interrupt us as well, God, you two are match made in heaven!!" Troy exclaimed, going red in the face and his last words getting squeakier.

Chad snickered, watching his best friend getting mad over a girl that he had only known for two weeks. "Oh, for God's sake man, GO!!!" Pushing him in the direction of Gabriella.

As he approached the girls who looked like they were in a girly conversation that he definitely did not want to intrude on, he was about turn back round to Chad when Kelsi spotted him,

"Hey Troy!" She said brightly_, damn, _Troy cursed silently,_ I'm going to have to talk to her now!_

He replied back, not wanting to be rude as Taylor and Gabriella acknowledged his arrival as well, Gabriella's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she noticed his obvious discomfort.

_I never thought that I would get the chance to tell this girl how I feel, Tell her how I feel  
Sometimes I pinch myself a mile away, this can't be real, this can't be real  
Move faster can't wait any longer, gotta do something before she gets away  
Do it like a movie, take her by the hand, I'm gonna love this girl until the end  
_

Troy, looked at Gabriella, thinking that he had to do this now, so with his new found determination he asked "Gabriella, can you come with me a second?" As she nodded in reply, he took her hand and led her out of the crowded gym towards the familiar stairs that took them to the rooftop garden.

As they entered, feeling the cool evening wind brush through their hair, and sat down next to each other on the rickety bench, as they sat there in silence looking at the amazing silhouette of the mountains in the horizon.

Troy felt Gabriella shiver next to him so he quickly removed his training jacket and placed it around her shoulders much to the surprise of Gabriella, but was grateful at his thoughtfulness,

"Thanks, but won't you get cold Wildcat?" She asked, the nickname rolling of her tongue as naturally as the previous words,

"Nah, I'm fine," He replied, "Really," Adding on as he saw her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"So, anyway, what did you bring me up here for?" She asked, hoping he would get to the point of their departure from the party.

"Well... uh.... erm..." He trailed off, feeling his palms start to sweat, not knowing how to put his feelings for the Hispanic beauty into words.

"Troy? You're not making any sense!" She told him, amused at his stuttering.

_You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again  
The clock is ticking down, it's the final round  
So tell me what it is that's stopping you now  
You never know unless you try  
You'll only regret sitting wondering why  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by  
when love's on the line_

He took a deep breath before blurting out, "Willyougooutwithme?"

Gabriella looked at him confusingly, "Sorry Troy, I didn't quite catch that," Making him take another lungful of air and repeating his words slowly, "Will you go out with me?"

She stared at him, shock gracing her features, wondering whether this was all just a dream.

"Re-Really, me?" She asked not understanding why someone like him would want to be with someone like her.

"Yeah, I mean, only if _you_ want to be with _me_, coz I think you're amazing... and I...I..." He replied in a rush, thinking he would scare her off he just came out with it.

_She is the definition of beautiful she knocks me off my feet  
I'mma tell her she's my everything, tell her that she's all I need, that I know she's the only reason my heart beats  
Da da da... Da da da  
_

Troy drew in a deep breath, _Here goes,_ and went for it, "I really like you as in really like you, I know you're probably thinking it's crazy because we've only known each other a few weeks but I feel like I can be anyone i wanna be when I'm with you, and that we have some sort of connection, and i was really hoping you'd feel the same way, but if you don't then-,"

He was cut off by the one word that came from Gabriella, "Yes!" her eyes gleaming with unshed tears, a smile forming on her soft lips.

"Really?!" Troy asked, bewildered, as she answered again,

"Yes, Troy, I'd love to be your girlfriend!" She smiled as Troy swept her up into is arms, his jacket falling off her baby smooth shoulders, but both not caring at all, and just as their lips touched briefly... Troy's phone rung, the ringtone clearly telling them it was Chad with his stupid bad-timing.

Troy groaned and tilted his head upwards to the sky, cursing himself for not putting his phone on silent, as Gabriella laughed softly and gently guided his face back down to her, and whispered, "Forget about him," As she brushed her lips with his softly, and he did what he was told, as they both got caught in a world of bliss.

_  
You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again (never get this moment again)  
The clock is ticking down, it's the final round  
So tell me what it is that's stopping you now  
You never know (never know) unless you try (unless you try)  
You'll only regret sitting wondering why (wondering why)  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by  
when love's on the line_

When love is on the line, when love is on the line, when love is one the line  
When love's on the line (I wish I had one more chance, I wish I had one more chance)

When love's on the line.


End file.
